El regalo
by Ruedi
Summary: Preparando la fiesta sorpresa para Sonic, Amy le pide a Knuckles, por un momento, que no toque nada y deje todo como está, ¿pero adivinen qué? ¡Knuckles tiró el regalo Amy, el cual era muy valioso! [Fic Participante en la actividad de Agosto "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Algún día haré romances ñoños de estos dos. Por ahora, divirtámonos un rato ;) No soy la mejor comediante, pero quiero que se entretengan como puedan n_n

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Sonic Team, etc.)_

 **Nota: éste FanFic participa de la actividad de Agosto del foro "Esmeralda Madre". "Para eso están los amigos"**

El regalo

 **Capítulo único: ¿Dónde está?**

—Y… ¡Listo! —exclamó, muy orgullosa, la eriza de pelaje rosado. Sostenía un pincel en la mano derecha y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara. Sus ojitos verdes brillaban tan felices que fue tarareando a buscar papel de regalo.

Hoy a la noche era el cumpleaños de Sonic. Y le estaban organizando una fiesta sorpresa. Tails se lo llevaría al erizo a dar vueltas por la isla, para entretenerlo durante el día y ella y Sticks iban a decorar la casa.

No se habían olvidado del pobre Knuckles, pero con la experiencia que tenían… Preferían que no _tocara nada._

Cuando su cuadro terminó de secar, lo envolvió con mucho cariño y con un reluciente moño azul. Y se lo quedó viendo un momento. Decidió ponerle una dedicatoria en un papel rosado.

" _Con todo mi cariño, ¡qué pases un feliz cumpleaños, Sonic! Te adora…"_

— ¿Adora? —se extrañó ella, sonrojada. Bueno, ya lo había escrito.

"… _Amy"_

Con el paquete terminado, se disponía a llevarlo a la casa del erizo azul para encontrarse con Sticks y empezar la decoración. Se disponía a salir cuando su teléfono sonó. Sorpresivamente, era la tejón de dos coletas.

— ¡Amy, Amy! —gritaba como loca. La nombrada se preocupó—. ¡No puedo ayudarte a decorar la casa! ¡Acaban de llamarme del gobierno, encontraron mi guarida y mis plantas violines no los convencieron! ¡Nos vemos a la noche, adiós!

Y cortó.

El fastidio de Amy era evidente. Sticks y sus paranoicas inquietudes… No pudo hacer más que suspirar y bueno… Buscar a Knuckles, era el único disponible para ayudarla.

Con el paquete en la mano, encontró al equidna haciendo poses raras en medio de un valle y sosteniendo un cronómetro en su mano izquierda.

—Hola, Knux —saludó ella—. ¿Qué… haces?

—Bato mi propio récord —respondió velozmente.

— ¿Récord de qué? —lo miraba confundida.

—Cuánto tiempo puedes sostener tu codo con la mano derecha —y se giró para ver el aparatito que registraba los números—. ¡Bien! ¡Tres minutos, cinco segundos! Tengo que llegar al minuto. —Amy agarró el cronómetro—. ¡Hey! ¡Me faltaba poco! —se lamentó.

—Escucha, me imagino que recordarás que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sonic —La cara de incredulidad y de niño inocente le hicieron suponer que no, no lo recordaba—. No me sorprende. En fin, Sticks iba a ayudarme a decorar la casa de él, ya que Tails se lo llevaría lejos y nosotros le haríamos una fiesta sorpresa, entonces…

— ¡Uh, una fiesta sorpresa! ¡Tengo que ir a buscar mi bonete y…! —la muchacha lo agarró por un brazo y lo detuvo.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Escúchame! —pidió—. Sticks no puede ayudarme a preparar la casa de Sonic para la fiesta por no sé qué cosa de las plantas violines y el gobierno, quiero que me ayudes —Knuckles aceptó encantado la petición. Aunque primero le dijo que iba a comprar un regalo para el homenajeado. En media hora estaba allá.

Así que la de ojos verdes se encaminó hacia la casa de Sonic y la vio tranquila al no estar sus correspondientes habitantes. Dejó el regalo en una mesita de luz y se encaminó al taller: el zorro de dos colas le había dejado preparada toda la decoración, incluyendo manteles y serpentinas. La torta la había preparado ayer a la noche, así que sólo tenía que traerla más tarde.

Prendió las luces, bajó todas las cortinas y se puso manos a la obra…

Cuando terminaba de acomodar los muebles acordes para la ocasión, un enrome estruendo la sacó de sus casillas: fue a la puerta de entrada y vio al equidna, no sólo con un bonete llamativo, sino también con un _enorme_ paquete en sus manos.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? —se extrañó ella.

—El regalo de Sonic, _obviamente_ — ¿Qué le había regalado? ¿Un cohete en miniatura, un trampolín?—. Es una cinta para correr. Estaba en oferta.

 _Ese iba a ser un día muy largo…_

Amy le dijo que dejara el regalo en el taller, junto con el de ella y que la ayudara con las guirnaldas. Fueron varias horas de poner milimétricamente las cosas, que vayan ordenadas por colores y formas, de manera tal que todo fuera perfectamente estético. Aunque Knuckles era algo bruto, ninguna de sus manualidades se vieron afectadas por sus robustas manos. Gracias a Dios, sino Amy lo asesinaba.

Para cuando el atardecer iba poniéndose, la eriza le dijo que iba a buscar la torta y otros aperitivos en su casa y que no iba a tardar en traerlos.

—Quiero todo como está. Por favor, Knux, ¡quédate _quieto!_

— ¡Sí, señora! —no se había quitado el bonete en toda la tarde. Y verlo hacer el típico saludo militar no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Era más bien lo más chistoso del día.

 _Pero, las cosas siempre salen mal cuando uno menos lo espera…_

Y es que el fortachón equidna se tiró en el sofá a ver la tele. Pero, los muebles estaban cambiados y el aparato había quedado muy lejos como para verlo, con la mesa que iba a ser la principal de por medio. Aquello lo fastidió, ya que le había prometido a ella _no tocar nada._ Resopló y fue al taller: encontró su enorme regalo y se hinchó de orgullo: estaba seguro que Sonic amaría su regalo. Hasta se imaginó una escena.

— _¡Una cinta de correr! ¡Vaya, Knux, te has lucido! —diría el erizo emocionado._

— _Ni lo menciones, compañero, ¿quién mejor que yo para conocerte? —se proclamaría, haciendo que los regalos de los demás fueran simples baratijas._

Mientras pensaba eso, no dudó en tomar el regalo de Amy (que él ni había visto ni sabía qué era) y hacer como si fuera Sonic. Con tanta mala suerte que lo botó por la ventana y ni cuenta se dio ante este acto, sumido en sus sueños despiertos. Y como el sol casi se ocultaba, no era muy visible en la noche un paquete de color azul.

Lo despertó el sonido de la puerta: eran Amy y Tails. Ésta traía una enorme torta celeste, de tres pisos, decorada con granas azules, chispas de chocolate y un muñequito con la forma del erizo que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños!".

— ¡Y cuando encendamos la vela, saldrán chispas de colores! —le comentaba al zorro, quien traía las botanas y el resto de la comida—. Oh, Knuckles, ¡cuánto me alegra ver la casa en orden!

—Yo respeto mis promesas —declaró, feliz. Lo saludó a Tails.

Entre los tres fueron acomodando la comida, la decoración de la mesa y, cuando ya tenían todo listo, Sticks entró por la ventana, rompiendo la persiana.

— ¡Sticks! —Gritó el zorro amarillo como loco—. ¿Cómo puedes…?

—Si entraba por la puerta, me iban a encontrar —dijo y le dio un paquete pequeño a Tails—. El regalo de Sonic, no sé dónde lo van a poner.

—Ni siquiera te disculpas —le reclamó él y lo llevó al taller. Se sorprendió al ver el paquete del tamaño gigante. Knuckles le dijo que se trataba de su regalo y volvió a comentarlo como si fuera la maravilla más grande del mundo—. ¿Una cinta para correr? —se extrañó, encogiéndose de hombros: no sorprendía la gran inteligencia de Knuckles…

De todas formas, debían apresurarse: Sonic estaba por llegar y querían la mejor sorpresa de todas, así que apagaron las luces y se escondieron allí, esperando por la llegada del cumpleañero.

Y en eso, Amy pegó un grito ensordecedor.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —exclamaron los otros tres, asustados.

— ¡Mi regalo! ¡Mi regalo no está! —se lamentó, llorando. Revolvieron el taller como locos: no estaba por ningún lado. ¡Y Sonic ya llegaba!—. ¡Tú estuviste aquí, tú lo perdiste! —declaró hacia Knuckles, sin fundamentos. Éste se sintió confuso—. ¡Tú viste el paquete alargado! ¿Dónde lo metiste?

Tails y Sticks calmaron a la eriza.

— ¡Me esforcé mucho! —se lamentó.

El equidna estaba consternado.

—Amy, nunca me mostraste tu regalo, nunca vi un paquete rectangular —se defendió.

 _Claro que lo había visto, pero no sabía que era el regalo de ella._

— ¡Lo vamos a encontrar! —exclamó Amy y salió del taller para prender las luces de la casa y revisar todo.

Adiós fiesta sorpresa, pensaba Tails mientras buscaba por todos los rincones. Sticks y Knuckles ayudaban.

— ¿Es esto? —comentó el equidna sacando un cuadro de la pared. Amy casi lo asesina ahí mismo, pero recordó sus clases de yoga, y se puso a hacer un ejercicio de relajación.

Pasados diez minutos, no había ni señal del famoso regalo. La eriza se sentó en el sofá, entristecida y Tails se sentó a su lado, dándole apoyo moral.

—No lo entienden, ¡me costó hacer esa pintura! ¡Era muy especial para mí! —ella le había hecho un cuadro muy lindo de Sonic, ése había sido su mayor logro y retratarlo con toda su esencia, hacía que fuera especial ése obsequio.

A Knuckles le entró un remordimiento: ¿y si ese paquete que tiró…?

— ¡Creo que ya sé dónde pueda estar! —declaró con una gran sonrisa que desconcertó a todos. Amy no le creía en lo absoluto. Vieron al fortachón de piel rojiza salir por la puerta y, poco después, apareció por el hueco que Sticks había dejado en la persiana, con un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo azul—. ¿Es esto, Amy?

A la nombrada le brillaron los ojos. Más que cualquier otra cosa: ¡sí, era ése! Se aproximó hasta allí y tomó el paquete con cariño. Le agradeció y se disculpó ante él por haberle dicho que lo había perdido, sin razón. Pero Knuckles, como siempre, habló de más…

—Lo tiré por error hoy a la tarde —le explicó, como si nada—. Estaba mirando unas cosas y me puse a jugar y bueno, sin querer lo tiré —soltó una risita inocente.

Amy dejó el regalo sobre la mesa, con delicadeza y apretó los puños con fuerza, casi al mismo tiempo. El zorrito y la tejón empezaban a tener cierto miedo al ver cómo de ella se desprendía cierta aura malévola, poco usual.

—A Amy la poseyó el ojo maldito de la araña de cien patas —aseguró Sticks, agarrándose al sofá.

—No, eso se llama enojo y con mucha razón —refutó Tails, también agarrándose al sofá.

El martillo de la eriza apareció.

— ¡C-cálmate, Amy! ¡No lo hice a propósito, lo siento!

Y justo cuando ella amenazaba con pegarle, la puerta de la casa se abrió, sorpresivamente.

— ¿Qué tanto griterío hacen? Hace más de diez minutos que están a los cuatro haciendo un ruido infernal afuera y, encima, rompen la persiana—el agasajado dijo esto con las manos en la cintura, con cierto fastidio, mirando el enorme agujero. Apostaba sus zapatos que habían sido o Sticks o Knuckles. Y luego, se puso a ver la decoración de su casa, sin entender bien la razón de la misma. Los otros cuatro, no cayendo en la realidad, lo vieron cómo se aproximaba a la mesa de las botanas y le resultaron lindas las decoraciones.

Tres minutos más tarde, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks y Tails gritaron al unísono.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sonic! —por un segundo, olvidaron las riñas y lo felicitaron. El cumpleañero, quien se había olvidado de que hoy era su día, les agradeció por el detalle.

— ¿Por qué ibas a pegarle a Knuckes? —se extrañó el erizo, poco después—. No es muy propio de ti —y engulló un puñado de patatas fritas.

—El señorito perdió _mi_ regalo que era para ti —empezó ella, tomando a Knuckles por una mejilla y pellizcándosela—. ¡Eres un atolondrado! ¡Ten más cuidado!

El equidna agradeció no haber sido asesinado por la eriza hace unos instantes.

Poco después de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños, comer pastel y empezar a desenvolver los regalos (Sonic había quedado algo… _Consternado_ al apreciar el regalo del fortachón), encontró uno muy curioso: un paquetito pequeño, envuelto en papel amarillo brillante y que no parecía tener una tarjeta o un remitente. Los muchachos no supieron de quién era, ya que habían abierto todos (y Sonic agradeció la hermosa pintura de la eriza, ¡era encantadora y había capturado toda su esencia!), así que el erizo azul desenvolvió y encontró una cajita.

—Ése símbolo… —comenzó Tails viendo un dibujo en un costado de la caja.

—No me digas que…. —siguió Sonic.

Y sí: la parte superior de la caja se abrió de la nada y una pequeña explosión inundó el lugar de una sustancia azul gelatinosa.

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, rata azul!_

Eggman…

De alguna manera se las ingenió para dejar su regalo entre los otros, sin que se dieran cuenta. Los cinco estaban cubiertos por esa baba horripilante y pegajosa, pero que olía a pino. ¿Cuál había sido el propósito de aquél bizarro científico? Molestar, nada más. Ahora tenían que ponerse a limpiar todo el living. Al menos, agradecía que no le había regalado un robot que hubiera hecho explotar la casa. Eggman era un tipo que detestaba la suciedad, no tuvo mejor idea que mandarles eso para que, en vez de disfrutar un cálido cumpleaños, se la pasaran toda la noche limpiando.

Sí, definitivamente, ése loco científico le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos. Pero no dejaron que el mal momento los inundara: mientras limpiaban, Knuckles se la pasó tirando bolas de esa baba azul, como si se tratara de bolas de nieve. A Amy le molestó, en un principio, pero luego todos se terminaron uniendo.

No había sido el cumpleaños más genial, pero sí el más pegajoso y divertido. Y Amy olvidó el error de su amigo.

OoOoOo

Jaja, no soy la mejor con la comedia, pero lo intenté un poco. Improvisé con lo de la baba azul, no quería una explosión o algo destruido, quería algo más bizarro XD Y creo que lo hice muy estúpido a Knux, ¡pero es que es tan lindo en Boom! x/D

En fin, espero que les haya gustado! Saludos!


End file.
